Delinquents
by Neurotic-Phoenix
Summary: Jack is the host of a college radio show, something Hiccup is very fond of listening to. When Jack and Hiccup discover they have a lot in common with each other, they decide to host the show together to speak their minds about the college itself. During which a time Jack finds himself mesmerised by such an interesting boy. modern / college AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! This small chapter is a new project I've been thinking of starting. The idea has been swimming around in my head for a while and so I thought I may as well write it out and see what happens.

Hiccup rested his head on the palm of his hand, elbow planted firmly on the desk at the furthest desk in the corner of the class. With student's displaying classic math class syndrome such as drowsiness, fidgety limbs, confusion of actions and zombie like behaviour, it was clear this class was going to be another waste of Hiccup's time.

Hiccup was a college student, a good college student at that. Well good at his subjects anyway, the fact he was put in the delinquent class of mathematics was no less than an insult to his person. Hiccup, like many other students in the college had failed math in high school, or rather he missed out on a few points from a pass and therefore had to retake an entire year of math. The reason he was in the delinquent class, or as the college called it 'booster class' was no mystery. It was not because he needed this 'boost' they offered, but rather because Hiccup was opinionated, and unafraid to stand his ground with things he didn't agree with.

Most people would think that as admirable. Even from a young age Hiccup wouldn't be swayed by any form of control over his life, but as we all know corporate systems, especially the education system views any type of independent thoughts as delinquency. Hiccup was forced to attend math classes in order to get a pass in math, whilst he studied the courses he actually came to college for; engineering and art. Hiccup however, wasn't a simpleton with his range of subjects. Hiccup was actually, very good at math. He would have to use it in his engineering class all the time, and had no problem with it. However due to the fact the college had forced him into taking classes he didn't want to do, he felt it only necessary to resist out of pure protest, and probably stubbornness.

Hiccup watched the teacher of this class attempt to control his class and get them all to pay attention to the board. You'd think in the worst behaved math class in this college, and the ones with the biggest need for proper learning, the college wouldn't assign the most timid and submissive staff member to teach. Hiccup's eyes lazily gazed past the crowd of chattering heads to the board; Prime numbers.

Hiccup rolled his eyes with a long sigh. "It's like going back to elementary school." Hiccup moaned, opening his math book and flipping through pages until he reached the section on prime numbers. Hiccup then opened his bag, and pulled out numerous pieces of paper containing rough sketches and schematics for an invention he was in the process of creating in his engineering class. After he found his equipment for drawing scattered around his bag, he switched on his phone and found his favourite radio show to listen to through cleverly hidden headphones. Hiccup had only been listening to the radio show for a week, or maybe two Hiccup wasn't sure. As for why it had become his favourite radio show, he wasn't too sure either. It was the college's only radio programme, and wasn't at all popular amongst the students, but still Hiccup found himself constantly tuning in whenever he could. Hiccup begun drawing and scribbling away there in the back of the class, drowning out the loud talk and mayhem of the class to listen to the voice coming through his headphones.

"So, with winter fast approaching I'm sure everyone's looking to get into that _Christmassy mood._" The radio show host spoke softly into the microphone that hung down to match his height, headphones planted on tightly to the head of white hair and long fingers adjusting buttons, switches and skimming across the laptop keys.

"As cheesy as this song is, seeing the temperature outside is dropping rapidly, I feel this song only appropriate." Jack smiled, flipping the switch to cut his own microphone whilst the song played in the background.

Hiccup regained himself from his strange trance, finding the slight smile he had adopted during those brief sentences had grown way out of proportion when 'Baby its cold outside' began to play. Hiccup quickly coughed quietly and erased a mistake he had been silly enough to draw before continuing on with his work until the song was finished.

"Okay I'm sorry I just couldn't resist that." Jack chuckled into the microphone, finally finding the next song to play and keeping it on standby.

"Anyway, aside from the weather getting colder, I got some actual college news for you. There's going to be a change in class schedules for the following subjects from next term; art, textiles, creative writing and illustration. The change is not yet confirmed but currently is looking to move the classes to be around one hour earlier than they already are. The change will cut down these classes to make room for extra advanced Math and science subjects to take place?" Jack gave the paper he read a fierce scowl, not even wanting to read on. The radio show manager waved his hands to catch his attention from outside the studio, telling him to go on.

"Uhh.. yeah so if that was one of your subjects then… uh, you know watch out for that. There's going to be a letter sent out to your houses at the end of this week anyway containing more details…"

Hiccup sat completely astounded at what he had just heard, skimming over his timetable carefully he wrote down the new class times he would be having if the change was implemented as the radio show host just informed him, and came up with the conclusion that all his new Art classes would be cutting into his only breaks between engineering. Meaning he would have to get to college at the crack of dawn, attend both engineering and art consecutively, and then wait around college for no less than four hours until he had math class, then he could go home.

"**That's ridiculous!**" He whispered to himself harshly, dropping his head to the desk angrily. Hiccup lived about two hours away from college in the first place, meaning even if he did go home during this four hour free period, he'd have to leave as soon as he got there.

"That's all for the college news, and that's all from me. This has been your favourite host; Host Frost on Overland College radio thanks for tuning in." Jack switched off the microphone and played the last song before taking off the earphones and standing up from the chair.

"Jack, listen." The project manager walked into the studio, approaching Jack as he gathered up his things.

"Professional radio presenters aren't allowed to mess up reading news like that."

"Yeah I know that." Jack rolled his eyes before he turned to face the staff member.  
"But I mean c'mon what kind of nonsense is that? An hour earlier than it already is? What is wrong with this place?"

"You're not here to put in your opinion about the college Jack, you're not allowed to." The radio manager rubbed his temple with an annoyed sigh, looking back at his clipboard.

"Apparently _nobodies_ allowed to in this damn place." Jack scoffed, storming past the manager and out of the studio towards his class.

Hiccup sat outside the art classroom; a picture of thunder painted on his expression. Some people gave him strange looks for sitting in the hallway outside the door but he didn't really care, he was tired and the teacher was yet again late. There was an area with seats and tables connected to the hallway, but unless students were studying they were not allowed to wait there.

The other students were nearby, in groups with their friends, seemingly unbothered by the fact their 'professional' art teacher was late yet again.

"She's late **again?**" Jack groaned, storming towards the wall opposite the door where Hiccup sat and collapsed down next to him. Hiccup sat in astonishment of another student who seemed to actually interact with him. Hiccup was so naturally introverted that other's just seemed to avoid him. Hiccup didn't exactly care neither; most of the people in this college weren't exactly people Hiccup would care to be friends with anyway.

"You seem surprised." Hiccup chuckled, straightening his back against the wall, only then realising he was shorter than the boy.

"Ha! I should be used to it by now huh?" Jack smiled to him, for a moment looking lost on what to say.

"Did you hear about the new Art timetable?" Jack blurted out as quickly as he could, desperate to say something before this stranger lost interest, though he didn't exactly know why it was so important to him.

"Yes! I uh..." Hiccup stopped there, remembering that this new stranger could in fact be a potential friend, he needed to seem at least somewhat cool.  
"A friend told me about it, just now." Hiccup nodded his head before looking away down the corridor, and then back to this stranger.

"Have we met by any chance?" Hiccup returned his smile; a slight twinge began to play on his mind, unknown to what it may be.

"I don't think so; I would have remembered meeting someone as interesting as you." The stranger gave Hiccup the most mesmerising smile, in which Hiccup only then noticed the depth of his bright blue eyes, the smoothness of his pale skin, the fluffiness of his dyed white hair and simply just the overall bubbliness of the boy.

"Ahh... well I don't know about that.." Hiccup chuckled awkwardly, he could feel his face tweaking into a shade of red. To which Jack couldn't bare but giggle at under his breath.

"I'm Jack." The teen extended out a hand in greeting.

"Hiccup." The auburn haired boy awkwardly twisted around in his thick brown coat to free his right hand and shake Jack's.

"Nice name." Jack grinned, though Hiccup seemed less than amused.

"Yeah I know, everyone says so." Hiccup attempted to joke about it, but after a while it did get slightly old. Jack appeared to catch on too, so decided to not linger on the subject.

"So what subjects do you take?" Jack asked Hiccup, his back had left the wall now, moving slightly nearer to Hiccup.

"Engineering and Art, obviously." Hiccup nodded his head towards the door they were waiting outside.  
"What about you?" Hiccup's eyes trailed down from Jack's eyes to his hoodie, a quite unique blue shade with what looked like frost patterns atop it.

"English and Art." Jack said, the arrival of the teacher stealing away his attention.

"That's cool…" Hiccup commented, standing up to enter the class. Jack followed him into the class, and surprisingly Jack's seat was right behind his own. Once Hiccup was seated, Jack stare burned into the back of his head, it was surprising the hair didn't catch fire.

"Hiccup?" Jack whispered as he learned forward, Hiccup was so surprised that his name was called he looked back with a hint of disbelief. Jack was still talking to him, instead of just slowly edging away like most people did when they met Hiccup.

"Does anybody sit next to you?" Jack asked cautiously, as if he were expecting a different answer than the obvious, since the class was all here and settled in. Hiccup shook his head as the teacher begun to speak, turning back to the front. The teacher switched around to write something or other on the board, and as she did Jack swopped from his old place into the seat next to Hiccup. The boy was surprised to say the least; this stranger was actually going out of his way to be around Hiccup?

Nonetheless Hiccup didn't question it, though he was content with his own company, it would be a lie to say he never once desired to have at least one friend; if you could dare to call them friends just yet.

Once the class had had their brief talk about the aims and techniques they would be using for this project, the session was underway, and so was Hiccup in finishing his sketch.

Jack on the other hand was far slower to continue his work. For a good while he simply sat there, dwindling a pencil idly in his hand, glaring at Hiccup absent minded. Hiccup knew he was too, however pretended not to notice. He needed to finish this work after all.

"You know you really should do some work." Hiccup finally said, sending Jack spiralling from his consuming thoughts.

"I finished." Jack stated proudly, turning over his work to show Hiccup. It was quite the scene, an incredible landscape drawing of a frozen lake in the middle of winter, with brilliant shading on the dead trees, the glimmer from the moon onto the ice shimmering, making the lake seem almost magical, or at least extra ordinary.

"Whoa… Jack that's _incredible._" Hiccup gaped at that drawing, pulling his head in closer to look at the details. As he did his hair rubbed slightly in Jack's face; forcing the boy to give into the temptation of taking a breath. Hiccup sure did smell really good.

"Where did you find the time to get this done?" Hiccup asked, looking back to his own unfinished work.

"Oh, I usually draw things when I'm in the radio studio." Jack nonchalantly said, adding final touches to the paper.

"Radio studio?" Hiccup froze in place, and looked slowly around to Jack.

"Uh yeah… for extra credit I do this radio show on the college radio…" Jack informed him, growing concerned at Hiccup's blushing face.

"That's you!?" Hiccup hissed, perhaps too loud for a classroom.

"Host Frost? Yeah that's me, y'know _Jack Frost?_" Jack chuckled, still concerned over Hiccup's sudden state of ecstatic's.

"That's your name?" Hiccup glared intently with wide eyes, and then down towards the Jack's work he directed him to.

"Yeah see, Jack Frost, Art Class 2B" Jack read it out, Hiccup could barely keep still.

"No wonder you seem familiar! I listen to your radio show every day!" Hiccup immediately regretting saying that.

"Oh right! That's kinda weird judging by the fact the show kinda sucks." Jack laughed, partly out of nerves and partly from Hiccup's embarrassment.

"It doesn't suck! I think it's really cool, especially when you add in those little comments about the college news!" Hiccup smiled widely to Jack, which stunned him for a moment before he could answer.

"Ha, yeah well I think today I went a little too overboard, I don't even know if I still have the job since I kinda stormed out."

"What! No way what happened?" Hiccup questioned, putting down his pencil and leaning closer to Jack.

"Ugh, it's just the manager trying to control everything I say! Just the way today he just cut me down as soon as I try and speak about the news or give any type of opinion or comment on it I get into trouble!" Jack brushed his hair from his face, looking around the class with a sigh.

"I know **exactly** how you feel! I keep getting shut down from the principal every time I try and talk to him about all the college not being up to standard!" Hiccup placed a hand on Jack's arm as he spoke.

"I know right! I tried to talk to him about not being able to concentrate in English because the teacher is on his phone half the time instead of helping us and he just threw me out telling me crap about he'll 'look into it' and nothing happened!"

"It's like we just don't have a voice in our own education!"

"_**Exactly!**_" Jack waved his hand excitably, his passion on the subject was only matched by Hiccup's, sitting there in amazement of finding another to feels the same way.

"Hiccup, this might sound crazy." Jack smiled by natural reaction.  
"But tomorrow, the manager isn't in and it's just me and the crew in the studio… why don't you come with me, and we can talk about this kinda stuff on air."

Hiccup stared at Jack in disbelief for a good minute until replying.  
"Me? Come on the show?" Hiccup repeated to himself as if he must have heard differently.

"If we talk about this on air, who knows maybe something will get done!" Jack's eyes lit up with hope, something Hiccup simply couldn't resist giving in to.

"I'm in." Hiccup grinned back.

After that class Hiccup said goodbye to Jack who had English and proceeded on home. Hiccup was greeted to his small apartment by his faithful companion and pet Toothless. Though even the comforting company of his most beloved pet couldn't ease his mind about the radio show tomorrow, or more specifically Jack.

Hiccup ended up sitting on the sofa for most of the evening, speaking with one of his internet friends Astrid about the entire ordeal, and writing up some ideas to talk about on the show. Astrid seemed delighted to see Hiccup doing something about it, most of the time Hiccup just came back and complained about how bad his college is whilst eating ramen noodles and watching nature documentaries with Toothless. Even though tonight wasn't much different, at least he was doing something about the college that made him so miserable all the time rather than complaining. The noodles and the nature documentaries with Toothless probably would never change.

"How's it going student's this is Host Frost here with a different kind of show for you guys today. We're trying out something new today, I have with me a student here and we're gonna be talking about, the college." Jack spoke clearly into the microphone, before looking over to the outside of the studio. The girl outside the booth nodded in approval, another student who Jack had already let in on their plan. She seemed actually really quite friendly; Jack nicknamed her Tooth which must have caught on since the entire crew called her that now. Apparently she had acquired the nickname by constantly having the ecstatic and energetic personality of a fairy, alongside the fact she brushed her teeth after having lunch every day. Jack referred to her as the Tooth Fairy. Another one of the crew members was a student in the year above them; an engineering student who made sure all the tech and equipment was working fine. Jack introduced him as Bunny, due to the fact he transferred from Australia and joined the radio programme on Easter. Apparently he brought in a basket of Easter Eggs and the nickname had stuck ever since.

"So, firstly introduce yourself!" Jack offered, switching on Hiccup's microphone.

The poor boy was clenching in his chair, anxiety was ridden all over his face, and he needed to force his voice from his throat to speak.

"Uh, H-Hi I'm Hiccup," Hiccup coughed afterwards, feeling his face burn violently.

"We're here to talk today about the college. More importantly, how well the college performs, and how the students feel about the college." Jack continued, knowing well he would need to coax Hiccup into speaking directly about the subject to clear his nerves.

"So, Hiccup here is just a regular student here, and I know it's slightly awkward to speak for everyone about this subject so here's what we're gonna do. Bunny has set up a telephone line directly to here in this studio and we want all of you guy's to call in and tell us what you think on this, alright?" Jack smiled over to Hiccup, who looked almost betrayed that Jack hadn't told him that.

"Hiccup why don't you start us off, what's wrong with Overland College?"

Hiccup bit his lip and took a deep breath before finding the courage to dive straight in.

"Well... first of all, we can talk about how well suited the college itself is to accompany students." Hiccup paused, waiting for Jack to speak, until Jack nodded back to him, signalling him to continue.

"Well I mean, The cafeteria for example. The food in there is always such a long hassle to get! Students come in for lunch, and there's only two registers to take orders, meaning the line to order gets way too long! Then when you do order most of the time they've ran out of most of the food, so you have to wait for them to cook more of it which takes forever. Why doesn't the kitchen account for the number of orders it's going to get? If you know students are going to order a lot of food why don't they just cook the food beforehand? _I'm not waiting 45 minutes just for a sandwich!_" Jack chuckled as he spoke, giving Hiccup much more confidence in his words.

"Since the lunch break is only 50 minutes long, most students leave the college to go and get food from the store or something. Thing is, the college doesn't allow students to bring in food from outside and take it inside for lunch. The only nearest food store around is a chip shop right? So most students would just go and get fries for lunch, but the college stops them from coming back inside with the food, so there is just a constant crowd of students standing outside eating. Now that it's winter and the weather's bad, nobody wants to be outside in the rain or the snow trying to eat their lunch!"

"Hiccup sorry to interrupt you there but Tooth has just told me the ratings for this show are apparently going through the roof. We've more than half the students tuning in to this station right now and that's incredible!" Jack laughed brightly towards him, Hiccup was shocked from hearing that he had to shake himself back into what he was talking about.

"So, uh, anyway. If you want to stay inside and eat, you've no choice but the cafeteria right? Only thing is, the cafeteria is so overpriced! Everything from the fries, to the drinks and even the salad is overpriced! For the same price of medium fries in college you can get a pizza to share for two elsewhere! _We're a bunch of broke college students_, we don't have the cash to be buying this stuff!"

Hiccup took a deep breath, and went on.

"Moving on from the cafeteria, I want to talk about the college's willingness to listen to its students. This is kind of the main problem here and I know that a lot of students have come forward to talk about all these different problems here in the college and almost nothing has changed. It's easy for people to say things like 'Kids don't care about their education' and that's not true. We do care about our education; it's just that we don't have a voice to change it!"

"Hiccup why don't you tell us about that trip to the principal's office?" Jack suggested.

"Oh right, well I went directly to the principal of the college to talk to him about some issues and I got turned away almost immediately as soon as I opened my mouth! Didn't the same happen to you Jack?"

"Indeed it did Hic. I actually tried to talk about this a while ago but the manager cut me off, but the principal shot me down and basically kicked me out the office when I tried to tell him about difficulties that uh, that I was facing in one of my classes and about that classes teacher."

"It's kind of messed up how this college pretends to encourage us to be independent and whatnot, but the minute we show any signs of independent thinking and question the college we get silenced? It's almost as if we don't have any rights as soon as we walk into this college. As if we're suddenly **prisoners **here instead of **students.**"

"Heavy stuff there Hic, Let's take some calls since apparently the phones are going crazy." Jack chuckled overjoyed.

"Hello caller?" Jack asked. Hiccup was so phased by the phonecalls all he could do was sit and listen.

"Yeah this is Mike from the sports class, we got the entire basketball team here in the gym listening to this show on radio and no joke the entire game just stopped to listen to you guys speak some serious truth there bro."

"This is Fishlegs from the textiles section and honestly I couldn't agree more with what you guys are saying! Especially about the college never listening to us!"

"This is Christine cheer captain, and we got all of the cheerleader team agreeing with what you're saying! I mean like, people come to college to learn and stuff, we shouldn't be all miserable. College should be fun, enjoyable! Y'know what I mean."

There were so many more calls all from people having their say about the college. Jack even got a call from a middle-age woman who called in to agree with Hiccup about students not being taken seriously. The radioshow overran almost 40 minutes before Jack and Hiccup wrapped it up.

"Annnd, we're done!" Tooth cheered from outside the booth, Jack and Hiccup quickly removing their headphones.

"That was incredible Hic!" Jack giggled happily, rushing over and pulling Hiccup into a tight hug. Hiccup hugged back after recovering from the initial shock. As they pulled away Hiccup's red blush grew deeper with Jack's gaze communicating an affectionate tone.

"Well done you two!" Tooth joined in, celebrating the success of the broadcast.

"That was a bloody fine show mates." Bunny patted Hiccup on the back with compliments.

Hiccup and Jack thanked them both, before they packed up the equipment and set off home.

Tooth got a ride home from Bunny since they live in the same general direction. Jack and Hiccup lived the opposite way, and so they both got the bus together. Conversation flowed surprisingly naturally on the journey, which is no easy task for Hiccup to ever do.

During the bus journey they both got an automated text from the college, instructing them to meet with the principal at 8am Monday morning. Jack and Hiccup slightly laughed it off, knowing already something of the sort would happen.

Once they reached the town centre they both got off the bus, and found themselves by the high-street, busy since it was Friday afternoon.

"Uh, which way are you going?" Jack asked Hiccup stopping at the road he usually walked home down.

"Uh, down the hill, towards the park." Hiccup pointed.

"Seriously? Where do you live?" Jack asked him casually, trying to hide his nerves.

"Just in those apartment blocks, near the park but on Kreb drive."

"What? No way I live just on the other side of that park, around the corner." Jack laughed, causing Hiccup to follow suit.

"That's so weird.." Hiccup commented, smiling brightly at Jack. The two were silent for a minute, until Jack quickly pulled out his phone.

"Um, can I h-have your number? Like y'know if y-you ever wanna do something or talk or anything like, y'know that." Jack stuttered, his nerves as clear as the oncoming storm in the distance.

Hiccup looked to Jack with big eyes, his huge smile cleverly hidden from his face being buried in his scarf.

"Yeah sure." Hiccup agreed, pulling his phone from his coat pocket. Once the two had exchanged numbers , Hiccup felt strange.

"So uh, yeah you can call me whenever y'know," Hiccup chuckled, beginning to walk towards the hill.

"Maybe even this weekend, if you wanna do anything somtime." Hiccup awkwardly mumbled to Jack, who stood there looking quite lost. Hiccup waved goodbye, and got no more than a few meters away until his phone rung audibly in his pocket. He answered the unknown number cautiously.

"Hello?" Hiccup called down the phone.

"Do you wanna get some pizza?"

Hiccup pivoted on the spot, looking to Jack with his phone to his ear and an almost frightened expression on his face. Hiccup looked over to the pizza restaurant not far from them, and then returned his stare to Jack, laughing joyfully.

"Sure!" Hiccup shrugged down the phone, walking back to join his friend.

A/N: So that was it! Not exactly a full chapter, in fact it was actually really quite short but I really just wanted to write out the idea.

If you liked this little chapter, I'd really appreciate it if you'd review it! I'm not exactly too sure about carrying this on or writing out a full chapter of this, and by leaving feedback it helps me figure that out. Like I mentioned in my other project CC - I wouldn't want to spend time working on things you guys don't wanna read, when I could be using that time to work on thing's you do want to read.

Essentially it's up to you guys if you want more of this or if I should just kinda leave it.

Either way I hoped you enjoyed this, thank you for reading and I'll see you when I see you. Later!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:  
It has been godamn forever since I updated any of my fics, and I'm really sorry for that. In the new chapter of my main fic Frosted Aspirations I'll add in a brief summary of why that is.

Anyway this chapter is really really short. Literally not even to 2000 words. I'm really sorry about this. It honestly kills me I don't have time to update all the fics I've been working on. Unfortunately with the amount of college work I have, I can only really work on one fic at a time and that's going to have to be my main fic. Even so the updates for that is gonna be late as hell. Anyway I didn't want to leave this fic open like the ending of the last chapter so I quickly jotted down the small little pizza date or whatever for you guys.

Hopefully in the future, perhaps when on a holiday break from college where I'm not swamped with work, I'll pick this up again. Thanks for reading these side stories of mine!

"So… tell me about yourself." Jack grinned, head resting in his palm gently with both elbows planted on the table. Hiccup glared from behind the menu, eyes squinting as his stare grew accusing.

"That's date talk Jack. Why are you using date talk with me?" Hiccup attempted to pressure Jack.

"Hey that's a very normal question for one person to ask another to get to know someone. Why are you brining up date talk?" Jack cocked up his eyebrow, sending the cut of the accusation right back to Hiccup. The shorter boy took the blow full-force, there was no way he could return that; Jack had him stumped. Thus Hiccup then learnt he'd need to be clever to successfully outwit Jack in the future.

"Ah, uh- I wasn't I was just um, pointing out." Hiccup sniffed loudly as he buried himself back behind the menu. Jack seemed to laugh it off pretty well, and so Hiccup decided to continue the flow of conversation to void lingering on the subject too long.

"Which pizza should we get?" Hiccup idly asked, looking down the list.

"I'm thinking-" Hiccup began.

"Medium BBQ chicken." Jack cut in accidently. Hiccup's eyes flew up to lock contact with Jack's, displaying clear concern as slowly his head followed to rise with his eyes.

"How did you know that…?" Hiccup mumbled, almost afraid.

"I didn't, that was my order…" Jack replied, meeting Hiccup's expression with his own confused one.

"Were you gonna order that?" Jack chuckled, seeing Hiccup exhale and deflate in relief.

"Yeah, except without the onions." Hiccup shook his head, turning the menu to look at the drinks, though was interrupted when Jack slammed his hand down on the table in surprise.

"What! So was I!" Jack fully laughed now, looking stupidly amazed by such a coincidence.

"We have the same Pizza topping preference? I think it's just fate for us to be friends." Hiccup watched Jack carefully. Cautious to hold his playful appearance, whilst at the same time trying to look past Jack to find out what it was about him…

Once Jack broke eye contact to interact with the waitress that had approached the table, Hiccup was able to drop his expression to stare almost blankly at Jack. There was, something in Jack. Perhaps the way his eyes flickered towards him, or the way his features lit up whenever he looked his way. It might have been his unique coloured hair, but Hiccup couldn't seem to pull out a straight answer on why Jack was giving Hiccup this… feeling?

"Hiccup? Earth to Hiccup!" Jack waved his hand in front of Hiccup's face, drawing him back from the thought clouds he had gladly perched himself on to observe Jack.

"Hm?" Hiccup hummed, looking from Jack, to the waitress who was trying to hold back her giggling at Hiccup's absent mind.

"Oh! Gosh sorry! Um, the same please." Hiccup laughed, pulling the sleeves of his jacket further over his wrists. The waitress nodded and scribbled down an 'X2' next to Jack's order as she walked away. Jack had pulled out his phone and was tapping on the screen. Hiccup took this time to return to his cloud of thought, though perhaps lowering the cloud slightly to retain some kind of consciousness.

What was Hiccup thinking anyway? Was he seriously ogling Jack's features? No he was just trying to figure out what makes Jack, like that. Hiccup couldn't exactly explain what 'that' was, however he was sure everyone else could see it, couldn't they? Wait it was a feeling, people can't literally see feelings Hiccup c'mon now.

Perhaps it was just all of Jack, the hair, the persona, the eyes… whoa those eyes. Jack looked up from his phone, only to catch Hiccup staring back at him, lips parted slightly. Those eyes were pure crystallised. They had to be, the way they sparkled and shined with the light of the very essence of soul itself just wasn't natural.

"Hiccup?" Jack nudged his foot with his own, his eyes were flicking back and forth from the table and Hiccup's growing intense look.

"Sorry." Hiccup coughed, he really needed to stop doing that.

"Long week huh?" Jack offered with a smile, daring Hiccup again to stare.

"Yeah, I guess. Though it's not like it stops here, I still have tons of homework to finish, which should keep me busy all weekend." Hiccup sighed; thinking about school work did help to smooth over his restlessness over Jack by replacing it with unpleasant thoughts of schoolwork.

"Seriously? With what? Jack questioned, eager to get onto a topic of conversation, he could feel the awkward tension building towards them.

"Engineering mostly, but also to finish up my art project." Hiccup nodded, feeling more confident as they got deeper into conversation. Hiccup discussed the different types of research and reading that he thought was essential to pass his engineering class. Whilst not the most interesting of subjects, Hiccup felt if he stopped speaking, Jack would lose the lock he held onto Hiccup. The way Jack stared from across the table, listening to Hiccup was truthfully incredibly cute. Although Jack probably didn't have the slightest interest in books on engineering he continued to listen to Hiccup and watch him convey his intelligence on the subject to the other boy. Hiccup grew more and more red as he spoke, his body beginning to malfunction underneath Jack's eye contact with him.

"Sorry am I babbling on?" Hiccup brushed hair from his face, a clever excuse to look away from Jack towards the floor, temporarily shielding himself from not only Jack's eyes, but the unhealthy amount of feeling he got from connecting with them.

"Hm? Oh no not at all." Jack replied lowly, as if his breath was under restraint, seemingly tethered by an invisible weight that pulled onto Jack's inside whenever Hiccup gave him that… Look. Those cute cheeks blushing, damn his guy was… wait what?

"Can you excuse me? For a minute sorry." Hiccup chuckled awkwardly. Jack and Hiccup exchanged awkwardly muffled words, Hiccup explaining he needed the bathroom and Jack just throwing in a confirmation and agreement with every word he spoke. After Hiccup broke away he quickly shuffled to the bathroom and almost dropped on the sink of the male bathroom.

"What on earth is wrong with me?" Hiccup asked himself quietly, mindful of any other people that may be in the bathroom though it seemed empty.  
Was he sick? Was he coming down with some kind of illness? Why was he feeling this way; generally disorientated and short of breath? He had a lump in his throat that made every contraction of muscle uncomfortable, and his stomach, Hiccup couldn't even describe the feeling. The closest he got was a black hole suddenly appearing in his body and forever expanding the more he looked, or even thought about Jack.

Hiccup splashed his face with some water. He was just being silly, he was nervous, Jack is sorta… a new friend? Possibly? Hiccup dried his face and sighed forcefully, took a deep breath and nodded in the mirror to himself. That was it, he was just jittery, he was never good at making new friends, it's not a surprise he'd feel nerves at a time like this.

Back at the table, Jack released the pressure from his palms to his face, took another deep breath in and out, before readjusting himself to look normal. Jack was being incredibly strange, though unknown to reason he still felt like he knew the answer to why, well more accurately his body did, but his mind didn't. He was holding out secrets on himself, how is that even possible? Jack was usually really, spontaneous, funny and overall fun. Despite how he knew he should be, here he was stuttering and feeling as if he were about to fall from his chair into a vortex of complete emptiness if he saw Hiccup give him another cute look.  
Cute look? Did he..?  
Well, yeah Hiccup was cute, Jack could admit that… it's kind of obvious anyway; pointing it out doesn't mean anything…right?

"Hey, did I keep you waiting?" Hiccup appeared, sitting back down. Jack took this chance to redeem his strange behaviour.

"Kept you waiting huh?" Jack growled in a husky voice. Hiccup slowly looked back, with a growing smile.

"Is that a Metal Gear Solid reference?" Hiccup laughed; actual genuine laughter this time.

"Yeah! I didn't think you'd get that!" Jack replied with a wide smile.

The two of them got onto a detailed conversation about the game, which was their favourite and why. Soon the conversation moved onto other video games the two enjoyed, and before they knew it their pizza had arrived.

This was going brilliantly; Jack found he was much more confident to loosen up around Hiccup now, and likewise for Hiccup. Although the strange feeling still presided in Jack's stomach, it had churned itself into more of a pleasant sensation now.

"That was pretty good, I don't normally go here but I should more often." Hiccup told Jack, leaving the shop. Due to the time of year, it had begun to get dark early, and so there was only a feint glimmer of light beyond the cloudy sky, not dark enough for the streetlights to come on however.

"Yeah, it was cool… you're a cool guy Hiccup." Jack nudged him with his elbow, hands not moving from the warmth of his hoodie pocket.

Hiccup allowed himself to dwell in the pride of that sentence, it wasn't often he was told he was cool.  
"Ah, thanks Jack, you're pretty nice yourself, taking me out like this." Hiccup returned the favour, though Jack looked more intrigued than easy.

"Hey now, I'd gladly take out anybody who dives nose first into trouble alongside me!" Jack reminded Hiccup, which admittedly didn't send so much as a twinge of panic or worry into Hiccup as it should of.

The two reached the end of the high-street, once more at the hill that separated their routes.

"Well, um." Jack stuttered, why was Jack stuttering? Oh damn if Jack stutters it's gonna make this so awkward. Hiccup sighed, before quickly speaking over Jack's awkward stuttering. 

"Yeah! It was cool hanging out Jack!" Hiccup ejected the words as boldly as possible in an attempt to diffuse the stiff air. Jack glared back blankly, almost as if somebody had just shouted at him; making Hiccup almost feel guilty.

"Yeah… yeah it was, haha. I'll catch you later on!" Jack grinned a goodbye, before setting off. Hiccup also begun to wonder off down the hill slowly, almost as slow as Jack was strolling. Hiccup gave into his unusual craving and looked back to try and catch a glimpse of Jack before he was out of sight, and sure enough there was Jack, doing the exact same thing. Both of them quickly snapped back to facing forward. Jack begun to laugh quietly to himself, stretching and placing his hands behind his head interlinked, Hiccup smiling far too widely towards his shoes as he walked home.


End file.
